


Appendix and Profiles

by Captain_Hazard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, appendix, character profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Hazard/pseuds/Captain_Hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus content for the GB Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Queen on the Iron Throne**

DAENERYS TARGARYEN, known as Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Mother of the Stallion, Khaleesi of the Dothraki, and First of Her Name. Daughter and sole surviving child of Aerys the Mad and his wife Rhaella Targaryen.

Her dragon companion is Drogon, the largest of her dragons and named after her first husband.

Her Brothers:

{Rhaegar}, prince of the blood, heir to the Iron Throne, and Lord of Dragonstone. Slain by Robert Baratheon at the Battle of the Trident and was forever known as the last Dragon.

{Princess Elia Martell of Dorne,} his first wife. Raped and murdered during the Sack of Kings Landing.

-{Princess Rhaenys, their daughter.} Murdered during the Sack of King's Landing.

-{Prince Aegon, their son.} Murdered during the Sack of King's Landing.

{Lyanna Stark,} Rhaegar's second wife. Died at the Tower of Joy after giving birth.

-Prince Jonnen Martell, their son. A founder of House Martell of the Whispers.

His dragon companion is Rhaegal, named after his father and his Direwolf companion is Ghost.

{Viserys}, styling himself King Viserys, the Third of His Name, called the Beggar King of the Free Cities, slain in Vaes Dothrak by the hand of Khal Drogo.

Her first husband {Drogo} a Khal of the Dothraki, died of a wound that became infected.

Prince Rhaego, their son. Heir to the Iron Throne of Six.

Her second husband and consort is Prince Quentyn Martell of Dorne, the second child and first born son of Prince Doran.

-Princess Maerys, their daughter. Third in line after her brothers. Married to Edgar Yronwood III.

-Prince Duncan, their son. Next in line after his brother. A simple knight.

**Her Honor Guard**

Ser Wallace Pyke of the Iron Islands, known as the Jorah, sworn sword to the Queen and Lord Commander of her Honor guard.

Ser Zachary Stone, bastard son of Royce Coldwater, and is known as the Barristan. Sworn Sword to the Queen and second in command of her Honor Guard.

Ser Ben of the Riverlands, an Orphan whose rank is the Jaime, sworn sword of the Queen and third in command of her Honor guard.

The Targaryen's trace their descent to Valyria, and became a royal house through conquest. The Targaryen banner of a three headed red dragon on black has not changed since its founding. Their words are Fire and Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated sparingly.


	2. Rhaego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a profile on my version of the character. Not really complete but it will be expanded upon later.

Rhaego is the first born son of Daenerys Targaryen. His father was the great Khal Drogo, who died before he was born. Rhaego had been born amidst his fathers funeral pyre alongside his dragon brothers, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Aerion. The latter would bond to him and be his dragon companion.

His childhood was relatively a happy one even if he didn't have a permanent home at first. His mother loved him deeply and mostly spent her time with him when she wasn't planning to head west. His Dothraki brethren did not like the fact that he slept in a cot with three growing dragons but he loved it and his mother preferred him to be guarded by family.

When he was nearly a year old, Prince Quentyn Martell came to forge an alliance with his mother, one that was to be sealed with Marriage. After spending sometime with him, Rhaego had come to view Quentyn as a father as in his young mind, Quentyn was the only one who fit that description.

Their bond grew when he had to remain in Kings Landing as sole heir to the throne with his dragon. For five years, he had to endure a cold that never seemed to end but when the sun returned, the first thing he did was take a ride on his dragon. An action that earned him a stern lecture from his step father for his recklessness but Rhaego knew that his father was just as happy all the same.

When Rhaego was about to turn six, his mother returned to her throne and began to help with removing the heavy snow from the roads. Not too long after, his mother had to explain to him that he was to be a big brother and before he knew it, his sister Maerys was born. It was strange thing to experience, as he was use to speaking with her when she was still in their mother's belly. To hold her, smell her and hear her blabber at him was something to behold.

Of course, when his brother Duncan was born, Rhaego heard about how a true Targaryen prince had been born. His mother had removed certain people from court, permanently or otherwise, because of things that were said or being planned. He never knew the extent of it but he remember the insults.

Horse Prince

Dothraki Bastard

Son of a Rapist

The list went on and on. One day, when he was ten, his mother and father told him that he was to foster and squire with their relatives so he could get to know his betrothed, Princess Lemore. He tearfully begged them both not to send him away, he even promised to be a better son. Both had to assure him that he was always a good son and that this wasn't a punishment. Rhaego had runaway from the Whispers, the stronghold of the newly made House Martell of the Crownlands. This incidents did not endear him to Jonnen Martell, his cousin and father of his intended.

It would take time for Rhaego to be comfortable there and years before he earned Jon's trust. Jon still did not like that fact that his daughter was to be married to him, feelings that reared its ugly head on the day of their wedding.

Rhaego truly does love his wife, has since he was three and ten. When he was old enough and his training was complete, he took his own personal sigil. It was made to differentiate himself from his siblings, honor his heritage and spook those who had a problem with him. There were enough people who loved their history enough to know what happened the last time a red horse was made into a banner for someone with dragon blood.

 

**Banner**

 


End file.
